bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hametsu Ginchi
Hametsu Ginchi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hametsu is a pale-skinned, fairly tall and lanky young man who has mid-length silver hair and amber eyes. He's nearly 200 years old with the appearance of a 20 year old man. Although it may not seem like it, Hametsu's skinny looking build is in fact all muscle and likes to give off the image that he's a wimpy looking guy. He usually has bandages wrapped up and down his forearms that travel up to his elbows, he also frequently wears steel shin guards on his lower legs with chinese shoes instead of the traditional tabi. He wears his hair either completely down, tied in a short ponytail in the back or a short "pineapple". He dons a shihakusho with a sleeveless left sleeve, a purple obi sash and wears a red crystal amulet around his neck. He also wears a short sleeve ninja-style mesh shirt underneath his shihakusho that goes up to the top of his neck. When he's not in his shinigami attire, Hametsu frequently wears all white, black or gray clothing, he absolutely refuses to wear anything colorful or flashy. Personality Hametsu is generally a relaxed, smart and cool guy who can be a bit stoic usually talking in casual english and slang despite the time he's spent in the Seireitei's prison system when he was still a preteen, he still came out fine despite what he went there for in the first place. He usually talks in a rather low tone with a large dose of "I don't give a shit" in his voice, although he will change his tone if there's a hefty reward involved making him fairly easy to bribe unless he's just screwing with you. He generally likes to be accompanied by someone but is usually asleep somewhere by his self. He can't stand people that think that they're just straight up badasses or guys that "try to act cool". He almost never raises his voice and generally has a content expression on his face, he does however get annoyed pretty easily if someone gets under his skin or when someone starts talking too much. If he's starting to get irritated with someone he tends to get vulgar trying his best not to raise his voice or he usually threatens them saying, "I'll bite you to death..." which was a habit he developed from his zanpakuto spirit. He is however very serious about rules and will chastise someone if they break one. He likes to start fights and fighting for sport but he has quite a disdain for killing usually saying that he finds it distasteful. When he spars with someone he usually uses the back blunt end of his blade to avoid cutting his sparring partner and will sometimes ask his sparring partner to do the same. He also has a disregard for humans and despises Hollows calling them "Hell's lost property" and has a low tolerance when speaking to one. Hametsu is usually focused on completing his mission as effectively and quickly as possible with a zero tolerance for bullshit and shenanigans usually not caring if there are casualties involved, as long as the mission is a success then the casualties are worth it. If someone asks him about his past then he will quickly change the subject or say he has no clue in order to derive attention from it. He hates nicknames and whenever someone makes a mention about his muscular/lanky build or when they poke fun at his hair, he also usually talks using "kun", "chan", "san", or "sama" even if someone tells him to cut it out. When fighting, he usually tries his best to avoid becoming "over-excited" which then leads him to fight like a predator. This is also the reason why he uses the blunt end of his blade, the sight of blood will get his zanpakuto excited and she'll peer pressure Hametsu into drawing more bringing out his innate sense of brutality and sadistic personality. If he does get overboard in a fight with a comrade, he will often try to make up for it afterwards by getting the person a fruit basket or something stupid. He also has a rule while fighting which to never lose sight of himself which means no matter how bad he wants to finish and defeat his opponent he must always remember what shape his body is in so that he doesn't make dumb decisions and get himself killed, in other words: it's okay to lose if it means living on afterwards to fight again another day. Likes: Reading, sleeping, marshmallows, and snakes Dislikes: Bright colors, animals, dealing with bullshit, and killing History Pre-Gotei 13 Hametsu was a soul born in the Seireitei as a son of a noble part of the Ginchi Clan, as a child he was quite noisy, short tempered, naughty and what others would call...a brat. Despite him always mouthing off to his father, family members, and his servants, the one person he did absolutely respect and never challenged was his mother. Hametsu loved his mother with every fiber in his body and never disrespected her even when she did go overboard in chastising him, he loved his other family members as well but he always found them annoying and stupid. As a young boy, he always had a habit of sneaking around and rummaging through peoples things without asking. This little habit of his would soon prove to be a bringer of bad omens for him in the future. One day while his father was attending a socialite event, Hametsu (now being a pre-teen at this time) was looking through his father's things and came across his father's diary. As he read through it's contents, Hametsu was horrified to find out that he was a product of forced rape. He found out how that before his mother became his father's legitimate wife how he raped her against her will and forced her into the family, it infuriated him how his "father" seemed to enjoy that situation as he described it gleefully in detail and not even regretting it. It utterly embarrassed Hametsu that he was a product of this wretched man, he was even more insulted as to when he found out that other members of his clan committed similar vices and how they paid others off to keep quiet. Hametsu wouldn't stands for this, he refused to have this clan of hedonists continue to exist without punishment. He was going to apply the "one bad apple spoils the bunch" rule to this family and rid them all before the bloodline reproduced creating more of those sick bastards and the only person he would spare would be his mother. For the next few months, Hametsu spent this time gathering up resources and a variety of poisons in order to achieve his goal that he was hellbent on completing. Soon after getting everything set, Hametsu organized a family get together that required all of the members of the Ginchi Clan to be there that was going to take place in the evening. During the afternoon of that day, Hametsu tricked and lured his father into meeting him somewhere off in the Rukongai where there was a secluded river in the middle of a forest. Without hesitation, Hametsu butchered his father with a sickle and hacked him into enough pieces so of the mutilated body was found then no one would recognize it. Later on that night when the event was about to kick in, Hametsu told his mother to stay in her room and get some rest before joining him so that she could be safe from the tragedy that was about to take place. As he went out where everyone else was at, he first ordered everyone to get a glass of a special "drink" he claimed his father made to prepare for a toast. When he was asked about his father's whereabouts, Hametsu just happily replied, "You'll all be seeing him soon...". Making sure that his glass was the placebo glass, Hametsu initiated the toast and they all drank their cups simultaneously. Everyone in the room than began to clutch their throats coughing and hacking up blood while they fell to their knees one by one. Hametsu then pulled the family's decorative odaichi off of it's mantle and began butchering anyone who was not killed right away by the poison. His mother then woke up out of bed after hearing the commotion followed by the ominous silence, she came into the main room petrified to find her son standing in the middle of the room with an apathetic expression on his face surrounded by a number of freshly killed bodies. Her scream was enough to rattle the bones of the most hardened soldiers, immediately after a squad of shinigami arrived to investigate the scene of the crime. They were shocked themselves to find a room splattered in blood and a skinny little boy sitting in the corner up against the wall with a content smile on his face. Hametsu openly and calmly surrendered himself to the shinigami not even showing resistance, he was then arrested by the Detention Unit and he was sent to Maggot's Nest at his young age. Maggot's Nest and the Academy During his time in the Maggot's Nest, Hametsu was serving a 200 year sentence after openly admitting that he was responsible for the slaying of his clan. As he served his sentence, he spent most of his time reading and exercising to absurd levels which is the reason for his perfectly cut physique. He did his best to avoid fights as he didn't want to increase the time of his sentence and time felt like forever in there, to this day he wonders how he didn't lose his mind and go mad like other inmates. He trained himself to sleep for long hours whenever he wanted to in order to make the time go by faster as well as learning how to meditate for long periods of time. Everything took a turn for the better one day as he found out that he was being released early from someone on the outside negotiating the situation with him. As he was brought out he was given an ultimatum, either enroll in the Shinigami Academy and become one himself or to continue to rot in the Maggot's best for an even longer time than his original sentence. Hametsu eagerly accepted the terms and he soon entered the shinigami academy. In the shinigami academy, Hametsu was fine with spending with time with others until rumors started to spread of him about his time in jail where some of the other students challenged and tried to start fights with him saying that he didn't belong there there. Whenever these scenarios happened, Hametsu usually just rolled his eyes and kicked their asses until they dropped the subject. He would then apologize and send a fruit basket to that student's house. He passed all of the Academy's courses and trials relatively with ease occasionally getting reprimanded in his zanjutsu training for always using the blunt side of his blade instead of using the sharp side despite it being a wooden blade. When he earned his asauchi he trained rigorously with it until he unlocked the blade and it's spirit, he was even more surprised to see that a red amulet came with the blade and how he internally knew that he had to wear it around his neck. After this he soon enough graduated from the Shinigami Academy becoming an official soul reaper... Gotei 13 After graduating the shinigami academy and concluding his contract with his supervisor Umineko, Hametsu ran into the 12th Division Captain Kokishin Nengen. Kokishin then offered him a place in his division as one of his seated officers, despite the Captain's strange disposition Hametsu accepted nonetheless and became a member. be expanded upon Powers and Abilities Shunpo: Kido: Can use Kidos 1-40 'Zanpakutō' - ヒドラの女王 (Haidorajoō - Queen of Hydras) Zanpakuto Spirit Hametsu's zanpakuto spirit is a slim but rather busty woman with long silver hair and crimson red eyes, she's pale-skinned as well and her teeth have vampire-like fangs. She wears a collar around her neck that has a red cross amulet connected to it with a red crystal embedded in it, she uses this cross as a way to communicate with Hametsu through his red amulet without having to manifest herself. She resides in his inner world's castle and rarely comes out unless Hametsu is near the point of begging, this is because her and Hametsu have a love/hate relationship and she's extremely defiant towards him. She has a constant infatuation for Hametsu's blood making him shed it for his shikai. Where as Hametsu calm, relaxed, kind, doesn't like killing, and prefers not to shed to blood; Haidorajoo is demanding, impatient, cruel, merciless, and can't get enough of bloodshed often trying to temp Hametsu to let loose. Whenever they communicate, she usually outright ignores him unless she has a demand for him in which then he returns the favor which leads to them arguing later. When they're not at each others throats, they get along very well and make an excellent team. Inner World Hametsu's inner world is a moss covered castle in the middle of a black water swamp, the sky is always overcast with very little light coming through the cracks of the clouds and it has frequent monsoons as the castle is surrounded by a forest like environment. The "animals" that reside here are all black with yellow eyes and the noise of swamp critters can be heard constantly. The five headed Hydra lives at the bottom of the blackwater marsh and is usually Hametsu's opponent whenever he's having an inner struggle. Haidorajoo (Queen of Hydras) When sealed, Hametsu's zanpakuto is a purple chokuto that's tsuba is two black snakes coiling around each other. The hilt is purple and the scabbard is black, the blade itself has the engraved image of a transparent snake crawling up the blade. He wears his zanpakuto behind himself on his lower back usually drawing it in a reverse grip, if he's not wearing it behind himself he's usually carrying it in his left hand sometimes using the scabbard as a defense. When released Haidorajoo turns into a much larger blade with abnormal design and a red hilt, the blade glows a faint red whenever it has Hametsu's blood on it to use for it's shikai. ' Release command: '"Make them writhe" After getting his own blood on his blade, Haidorajoo "drinks" it and turns it into virulent poison changing it's color to purple storing it in it's blade. The blade then gets a red aura around it and he either sticks it in the ground or points it at the ground. His blade then parts down the middle temporarily splitting in half and shifting apart firing a snake made out of his zanpakuto's steel that burrows into the ground to lie in wait for the opportunity to strike. These snakes then can crawl underground and through walls as they leap out at their victim, Hametsu can also use this as a direct attack by just shooting the snakes directly at his opponent but it's more effective if they come through the ground or walls. These snakes aren't real snakes, they're actually razor sharp blades shaped like snakes that drill through the ground and can stab, slash, or pierce through their victims. If the snake blades cut their opponent, they poison Hametsu's opponent with a poison that effects their muscular and nervous system. Overtime, the poison will eat away at them basically slowing down his opponent and inhibiting their reflexes as well as making them dizzy and tired. The resistance to this poison depends on ones REI/HAN combined and if it's greater than Hametsu's SEI or not. The poison can cured via kaido or similar healing abilities. There are several secret "fangs" located on the bladed edge part of Haidorajoo that cannot be noticed by his opponent, with this ability these fangs can be discharged one at a time or simultaneously (meaning all seven at once) at a rapid speed in a horizontal straight line spreading out a bit the further they go and explode as bombs the instant they hit something. The fangs reload themselves in the blade after a set has been fired previously, they reload one fang per turn. When they're initially shot, the fangs themselves are solid pieces of Hametsu's blade therefore they can't be absorbed by reishi absorbing abilities until that split second they explode leaving a very small window of intervention. They don't become reishi until they explode, this attack is most lethal when used at close range due to the lack of distance between the fangs. Statistics Trivia *He's ambidextrous *He hates killing but loves beating others up *He can be usually seen with a sucker in his mouth or eating a bag of marshmallows *He has a lot of money, but refuses to spend it often pretending to be poor *His appearance is based off of Shogo Makishima from PSYCHO-PASS *His personality is loosely based off of Hibari Kyouya from KHR *His zanpakuto released is based off of Nero's Red Queen from DmC 4 *His zanpakuto spirit is based off of Inner Moka from R+V Quotes Optional. Makishima.Shougo.600.1458995.jpg 1361191922005.jpg pdnCghHYg7M.jpg Makishima.Shougo.600.1592970.jpg Makishima.Shougo.600.1547015.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei